You'll never be truly alone, I'll always be with you
by RoseShine 76
Summary: Walking alone through the cold snowy path, flowers in hand, feelings of loneliness and sadness... It's been two years since you've been gone, two years since you were taken from me... I miss you... Another Hijack/Frostcup short story I came up with last night rated T for drama, tragedy and death.


**You'll never be truly alone, I'll always be with you**

**A/N: **_This is another short Hijack or Frostcup story I came up with last night I just finished it, while working on chapter 7 to my main story for these two. This is a T rating story so I hope that you enjoy reading it, I don't not own How to train your dragon or Rise of the guardians, both films and their characters are owned by DreamWorks animation._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

It was a cold and silent morning as the setting was graveyard, the stone tablets that read the names of departed souls and the date of their birth and death. The entire area was covered in a thick white blanket of snow as it gently fell from the cloudy skies, the graves were getting frosted with ice in the chilly atmosphere.

There wasn't anyone around as it was too early for visitors as the gates were still closed. But someone was there, an unseen figure walked through the snow as the sound of their footsteps walking through the snow was heard. It was male individual, he had on brown jeans, black boots, a long dark blue hoodie with his hood up.

He had pale skin and end of snow white hair could be seen. One hand was in his pocket while the other was holding a bouquet of fresh white roses. The only sound that could be heard was his footsteps in the snow, he remained silent as he walked through the cemetery, and he seemed to going somewhere.

He walked and walked for what seemed like forever until he finally reached his destination, as the young man stood in front of a gravestone, finally a sound was heard as he let out a long sigh as he then pulled off his hood. Revealing the rest of snow white hair, crystal blue eyes, he had a sad expression on his face.

He tightly held the white roses in his hand as they slightly trembled, soon after the rest of his body began to tremble, he then slowly knelt into the snowy ground as he wiped off the snow that was the grave he was facing, and he then gently put the flowers beside the grave and slightly smiled.

"**Hi there... Sorry it's been a while since I last paid you a visit, I'm really sorry that I haven't been here to see you..." **he said talking to the gravestone with the faint smile as he then stroked the side of stone grave

"**The last time I was here 2 months... After the funeral, and that was nearly two years ago, I'm sorry for leaving it too long to visit you..." **he paused as he looked away from the gravestone slightly

"**But the memories of being here, and of the time we had together... They were just too painful and I ha... I had to leave, I couldn't stay here" **he said as voice seemed to be broken as small tears started to form on his eyes

"**But I also couldn't stay away today... After all this was our day... Our anniversary..." **he said as then chuckled as he was completely on his knees clenching his fist tightly

"**This was because of me... I was late because I was taken you seriously and because of me..." **the white haired youth couldn't even complete his sentence as tears dropped onto the snowy ground slightly melting through as he wept, his head bowed

"**Your parents lost their son... Toothless lost his brother... Astrid and the others lost their friend and this world lost an amazing person... They all lost you... I lost you..." **he proclaimed sobbing between his words

"**I miss you! I miss you so much... Hiccup... I miss you..." **he young man cried out calling referring to deceased simply as 'Hiccup' as the grave read _Hiccup H Haddock lll, a beloved son and brother, a gentle soul, taken too soon from this world_

"**I tried... You asked me to try to move on... To try and be happy but I couldn't... I moved away from and tried to make a fresh start but I couldn't... Without you there by my side, without your smile..." **he paused as his weeping continued

"**Without with me I just half... HALF A PERSON NOW!" **he shouted as he faced the gravestone, his face covered in tears as he gritted his teeth,

"**I won't ever be complete without you Hiccup... I killed you... I killed you because of my actions, and when you died you took a part of me with you" **he said as all his sadness and pain poured out

"**I wish it was me... I wished you could've lived and I had died... I can't live on but I know you would've been able to..." **he said as he banged the ground with his fist

The white haired teen was in agony as he cried out, the pain in his tears, the pain in his body, and after a while he was silent once again. His name was Jackson Overland Frost, but due to his white hair and love of snow his friends took to calling him Jack Frost, and here he kneeled before the grave of his lover. Hiccup had died two years ago, he had gone out to look for Jack as it was their anniversary for being a couple, and without warning he was hit a truck driver.

They did everything they could to save but his injuries were too great, his final moments with parents, brother, best friend and boyfriend he died with smile. Jack had been in so much shock that he couldn't react to Hiccup's death, he refused to believed that Hiccup had died, even at his funeral he didn't react in anyway. He had kept all his feelings and emotions bottled up, he couldn't bear to stay here in their hometown as everything reminded him of Hiccup.

This was only time he had visited Hiccup's grave in the two years after his death, he lost contact with his family, his friends here and tried to run away from his pain but it didn't stop. And after so long returning to his beloved's grave he was finally able to empty the pain out of his heart, and after the crying he was now silent. Jack then paused as was slightly breathing heavily, he then looked at the gravestone and then he started to close his eyes and remembered something...

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_It was the middle of the night, as the setting was now someone's bedroom, to sound of people moving and kissing was heard as there were two figures in a bed together. Two boys were kissing each other, their naked bodies mostly covered by the sheet they were wrapped in, one of them was Jack and in his arms were a slightly shorter boy with auburn hair, fair peach skin, a few freckles and light green eyes. This youth was Hiccup, Jack's boyfriend, the two kissing each other..._

"_**Come on Jack, my parents and Toothless are in the next rooms..." **__the teen stated as Jack was now on top of him repeatedly kissing his neck while Jack just smirked_

"_**You weren't saying that an hour ago when we were making love Hiccup" **__he replied smirking as Hiccup playfully hit on his chest chuckling slightly_

"_**Oh shut up! That's because they weren't here an hour ago silly..." **__Hiccup said as Jack pressed his head against Hiccup's it felt warm to him as Jack firmly laid on Hiccup_

"_**I don't ever want this moment to pass... I want us to stay like this" **__Hiccup said as he put his arms around Jack everything was perfect as they tightly embraced each other_

"_**Yeah... But you know nothing last forever Hiccup" **__Jack stated with a slight serious tone in his Hiccup gave him a sincere expression as he placed his hand on Jack's cheek_

"_**Don't say that Jack... You and I will always be together, even when were apart will be in each other's hearts... and even... Even in death..." **__Hiccup paused for a moment_

"_**Hiccup..." **__Jack simply said looking deeply into his lover's green eyes as Hiccup smiled as he pulled into a hug_

_**I'll always be with you... **_

_**And you'll always be with me... **_

_**So will never truly be alone... **_

_**Even if you can't see me, I'll be there beside you... **_

_**Our hearts, our souls will always and forever be...**_

* * *

"**One... We will always be together, so were never alone..." **Jack said to himself with the faintest of smile on his face with tears of slight joy and relief, he had almost forgotten what Hiccup had stated to him about their love, that even if one of them had died or become separated they would always be with each other

"**Even if I can't feel you with me... You'll always be there by my side won't you?" **he spoke as he then looked up into the sky as the gentle snow fell over him, when suddenly through thick clouds a single ray of sunlight began to shine through as Jack's eyes widened slightly

"**I don't know if I can ever truly move on with my life... And really don't know if I could ever find love with someone else... But I'll have our memories together, the good ones, and the bad ones..." **he said as he looked back to the gravestone and then returned his view back to the sky

"**You will always be in my heart Hiccup... And as long as I have that I think I can let go of the pain..." **Jack said forming a brighter smile as he then crouched down, took the roses he had brought and gently put in front Hiccup's grave, and then stroked the side of the stone and then gently kissed the grave

**Goodbye...**

That's all he simply said as he then returned to his feet as he stared at the grave and then he turned around and began to walk away. The snow seemed to slow down and finally it stopped as more rays of sunlight shone through the clouds as the clear sky was becoming more visible as Jack left the cemetery.

Just then the scene had changed from the snowy graveyard to a grassy field covered with frost and snow as two young boys were running along the fields hand in hand as they laughed, one had light brown hair, one with white hair. The sun shined over them as they played and ran through snow...

* * *

**The End**

**This was another I started writing last night, I'm actually thinking of Hijack/Frostcup nonstop and I'm starting to neglect my other fanfics for this pairing (LOL) **_**Well I hoped you enjoyed reading this short story, after writing the other one and getting some reviews on it I couldn't resist writing it. I actually cried while writing some of this and I kept changing it back and forth coming up with different endings but I liked how I ended it. Please leave your reviews on this Hijack/Frostcup story, tell me what you thought of it and I'll update my other stories soon...**_

_**Bye for now!**_


End file.
